Clifford vs Marshall
by lockout57
Summary: a fight I want to see on screen in a crossover


clifford vs Marshall warning very violent

just to note this is a fight between least fave character and my fave who will win find out more

chapter 1 the suffering of marshall

Marshall has a hate of Clifford and he really want him dead badly.

Well this sucks said Marshall getting up from his pup house ready for the day then he talked with Ryder about a mission plan what are we doing said marshall

We are going to Birdwell island Marshall froze in shock and in terror thinking about that big red dog

but Ryder I hate that dog so much and his owners not much as that freak Clifford.

part 2 at Clifford's house

Clifford woke up on a sunny day thinking about a walk then Emily said morning Clifford as she woke up then booker Dewitt got up them hero got up

morning boys Morning dear said the hero as he went for a loo break is he ok said booker as he wanted to know.

the pups were on the ferry and Marshall was in terror Ryder why do I have to come you need the outdoors my boy and the pups made it to Birdwell island

chapter 3 the fight starts

Marshall really stayed at the back thinking where's that stupid dog and girl well she's next then booker looked outside and gasped

kid kid kid WHAT booker said hero in terror Marshall has come. Oh crap I think Clifford might kick off in a rage as he hates him

part 2 of the fight

Marshall was so bored but then he found a big red tail and bite it so hard he started to bleed CLIFFORD as Emily shouted and booker and hero in shock MARSHALL say away from him now NO scream Marshall in a raging temper I will end this big red monster.

Emily cried in hero's arms tears drowning her face in sadness as Clifford was in a fight the pups saw him grab his claws deep in his skin howling in pain DO SOMTHING DEAR AND BOOKER

chapter 4 hero strikes back Clifford hit Marshall and he went to the floor and hero grabbed Clifford's tail its too much blood he need a vet asap got a plan then as Marshall bite into his back and Emily shouted NOOOOOO you bad dog you murder and hero said he will be ok dear he will survive Clifford smacked Marshall so hard he got knocked out and hero told Ryder why are you here anyway I'm just asking were here on a mission to help the community oh ok WHAT ABOUT CLIFFORD HES BEAT UP AND BITTEN BY YOUR DALMATION CAN YOU CONTROL HIM we will try hero said Ryder in a temper at Marshall.

chapter 5 in trouble MARSHALL your in trouble you Emily he ok just needs a vet ok dear we will take care of him don't worry

chapter 6 at the vet and more pain Clifford howled in pain and in rage he barked so loud that booker had to shut the door Clifford barked saying this means war MARSHALL.

chapter 7 the fight part 2 Clifford and Marshall fight and Marshall made him bleed even more with hits sharp razor teeth Clifford howled and Emily hero and booker were in the shock of there lives Clifford was in the rain thunder and Marshall was in the rain blood and in rage the final fight commences and Clifford lunged at Marshall ran with all his speed ready to end the big red dog wants and for all but then hero booker Emily were looking for Clifford then they saw him with scratches blood everywhere Emily burst into tears Clifford but Clifford got up grabbed Marshall by the neck throwing him into the wall NEVER COME NEAR MY FAIMLILY AGAIN YOU BAD EVIL PUP cuts all over his body lightning banged through Birdwell island and Marshall bit into his ear Emily could not look and even more tears and Clifford got up and in a furry of rage went to Ryder and barked in rage and growling as the pups were scared Ryder called the military oh WHAT HAVE YOU DONE whoops wrong button get that dog Clifford ran and Marshall ran after him in rage let me get that dog HES MINE go for it said Ryder as hero had enough and went after Marshall and booker looked after Emily who was still crying who said will Clifford be ok he will don't worry Emily he will

chapter 8 final fight Clifford wacked Marshall into a wall then Marshall bit his eye making even more blood then Clifford was in even more rage making him more worse but Marshall bit his leg making him weaker but Clifford had a plan Clifford grabbed Marshall by the paw but Clifford throws Marshall into a lighthouse wall destroying it in the prosses uh oh said Clifford I hope your owner dies next said Marshall as he was laughing bt Clifford passed out

chapter 9 ending Ryder where is Clifford he went to the beach BOOKER EMILY were are you Clifford's at the beach I think he is alive Emily kissed hero lets go find him as a team Clifford Clifford CLIFFORD oh my god said booker I found him he is covered in blood get him to a vet now on it mate said booker the vet arrived 10 minits later and Clifford had to have surgery after the fight and Marshall got a 4 year prison sentence and Clifford will be the heros only dog he loves

THE END


End file.
